in today's world, enclosure of products and devices is becoming more important then ever before for a variety of reasons such as, security, a product or products protection from the environmental elements, safety in the handling and/or resistance to damage in the transport of the product or products, ease of moving product or products, energy efficiency in the transport of the products or devices, and the like In one instance, the need to form an enclosure is particularly important when there is a cavity that needs to be enclosed on the product or device and when that cavity can or could store valuables, fragile equipment, or devices. In another instance, the need to form an enclosure is necessitated by covering fragile or sensitive devices.
At present, conventional technology used to cover or enclose products and devices can not be achieved. Conventional enclosure of cavities and formation of a cover is typically achieved by using tarps and cloth like materials. For example, in the case of transporting a reasonably large device such as an engine, turbine, or the like. The device would be mounted on a transport device such as, but not limited to, a buck, a flat bed of a truck, or the like. A tarp or a plurality of tarps would be draped over the device and secured. However, conventional handling of this kind of device has several disadvantages and problems. For instance, use of a tarp or a plurality of tarps does not secure the device from the puncturing or cutting of the tarps by sharp objects which can damage the product which is being covered. The cutting or puncturing of the tarp can be accidental or on purpose as with the case of vandalism.
By way of example, an accidental cutting or puncturing of tarps is illustrated by accidents with fork-lift trucks where the fork punctures the tarp(s). Tarps or even a plurality of tarps, offer little or no protection from misjudgments in the insertion or movement of the forks of a fork-lift. This kind of misjudgment can also occur with the stacking of merchandise. By way of another example, in the case of vandalism or theft, where a person wants to gain access to an object or just to destroy the object, conventional methods and techniques are very ill-equipped to protect against this kind of harm. Thus, using conventional methods and technology does not protect the product or device from harm.
Another disadvantage in using convention technology is that by simply wrapping or draping the device or product with a tarp does not allow for any aerodynamic advantage in transporting of the device. Typically, the excess tarp is blowing in the wind which can have at least to effects. First, the wind flapping of the tarps can cause excessive damage to the product or article that is being covered. This occurs most often when the conventional cover is rubbed against a surface or the object or product. Also, often rain is driven into the seams or gaps of the conventional tarp covering, allowing the interior of the cavity to become wet, moist, and if extended over long periods of time the product and tarp can become moldy. Second, a tarpping system can partially or totally fall off and potentially become a hazard to other drivers. Moreover, another problem and disadvantage of using conventional enclosing technology is that conventional technology does not protect the device from the environmental elements such as rain, hail, or snow from storms, rocks thrown up from the road, and the like.
In yet another example of conventional technology having problems and disadvantages, in the case of having a semi-open cavity such as a boat or the like where a cavity is formed from the perimeter outline of the boat and the inside of the boat. Conventional technology covers this cavity or semi-open cavity by using tarps or cloth like materials. Typically, in the case of a boat, the enclosing of the cavity or semi-open cavity consists of cutting and fitting a canvas material and attaching the canvas material to the perimeter of the boat and having the canvas material stretch across the cavity. Also, once the canvas material is attached to the perimeter typically a restraining device such as a rope, or bungee cord, or the like is wrapped around the canvas material. However, use of this conventional technology has several problems and disadvantages as enumerated previously, as well as others. For instance, even though the canvas material is fitted and secured, over time and use the canvas material becomes loose and flaps and eventually is torn free of at securing points. Also, in the instance of securing your boat at a dock for a short period of time, it is impossible to achieve because of the rapid ability of being able to cut though canvas and tarp materials.
It can be readily seen that conventional covers have several disadvantages and problems. These problems and disadvantages are fundamental in the design and materials use and can not solve the present problems. Therefore a new and enclosure system, materials, and design would be highly desirable.
The foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as defined in the appended claims.